Too Far
by Horuss Bo
Summary: Diamond Tiara tiene una nueva víctima favorita en estos días: Dinky Hooves. Pero un día después de ir demasiado lejos en su crueldad hacia Dinky sucede algo terrible y Diamond Tiara comienza a aprender un hecho bastante doloroso: que todo lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias.


**Autor original: KnightMysterio**

Una mañana oscura y tormentosa...

"...estúpidas tormentas de Everfree", murmuró Diamond Tiara, la potra rosa miranba al cielo oscuro y tormentoso mientras caminaban hacia la escuela. "Las malditas cosas hacen que todo sea lúgubre. Por lo menos, aún no llueve..." Sacudió la cabeza y miró a la potra gris que caminaba a su lado en busca de apoyo, solo para descubrir que tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Silver Spoon se acomodó las gafas nerviosamente, mirando a otro lado de Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?"

Silver Spoon negó con la cabeza. "...Nada", dijo ella rápidamente.

Diamond Tiara negó con la cabeza. "Silvy, te conozco", dijo, su expresión se suavizó un poco. "Sé cuándo algo anda mal contigo. Ahora vamos, dime. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no intentara arreglar las cosas con mi mejor amiga? "

Silver Spoon sonrió un poco. "...Creo que te excediste con Dinky ayer", dijo vacilante.

Diamond Tiara gimió, con la cabeza caída. "¿Esto de nuevo?"

Silver Spoon hizo una mueca. "¿Fueron necesarias todas esas cosas que dijiste sobre su madre? Y... y realmente te pones en la obligación de llamarla una carga para ella ...

"Caray, Silvy", dijo Diamond Tiara, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Fue solo una burla inofensiva".

"P-Pero ... ella salió corriendo llorando, Tiara. La has estado persiguiendo bastante duro en las últimas semanas. Desde el final de los Equestria Games es como... como si la odiaras o algo así".

"Bueno, ya nada funciona en los con las costados en blanco", dijo Diamond Tiara, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tengo que pasar un buen rato, ¿no? No es mi culpa que sea llorona. Además, molestar a ese bebé es sorprendentemente relajante".

Silver Spoon siguió negando con la cabeza. Diamond Tiara frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué te pasa últimamente, Silvy?", Exigió.

"Es solo... bueno, con las crusaders siempre fue un desafío. Con Dinky... se siente como ... como patear a un cachorro ".

Diamond Tiara puso los ojos en blanco. "Oh lo que sea. Vamos, vamos. Se supone que hoy habrá un orador invitado realmente genial".

Silver Spoon frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Ella y Diamond Tiara se dirigieron a la escuela.

Una vez que llegaron a clase, se sentaron cerca del frente, charlando amablemente, aunque la expresión de preocupación de Silver Spoon nunca desapareció por completo. Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon dieron a los cruzados sus insultos habituales cuando llegaron. Las tres potrancas las ignoraron a todas cuando se sentaron en la parte de atrás, estudiando minuciosamente un elaborado plan de construcción de Apple Bloom.

Cheerilee entró. La clase guardó lo que estaban jugando y la saludaron cortésmente. Miró a su alrededor, tomando una rápida cuenta visual. Cuando notó un asiento vacío, frunció el ceño.

"Impar. Dinky no suele faltar. ¿Alguien la ha visto?"

Los potrillos negaron con la cabeza, todos excepto Diamond Tiara, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Cheerilee miró con desconfianza a Diamond Tiara por un largo rato, la potra rosada mirándola fijamente, preguntándose cuál era su problema. Después de un momento, Cheerilee solo negó con la cabeza.

"Bien, le daremos algo de tiempo extra para llegar hasta aquí. Ella podría llegar tarde. Mientras tanto, clase, ¡tenemos algunos invitados especiales para ustedes hoy! "Se acercó a una ventana, la abrió y gritó: "¡Estamos listos para ti! ¡Baja!"

Diamond Tiara notó brevemente a Scootaloo luciendo la sonrisa más grande del mundo, sus alas subdesarrolladas zumbaban tanto que estaba comenzando a flotar fuera de su escritorio. Ella entendió por qué un momento después, cuando tres Wonderbolts volaron, entrando por la ventana abierta. Estaban acompañados por Rainbow Dash, que había hecho las reservas hace unos meses. Spitfire, Soarin y Fleetfoot aterrizaron cerca del escritorio de Cheerilee, Rainbow Dash haciendo un circuito cerrado en el aula antes de aterrizar justo al lado de ellos.

"¡Hey chicos! ¿Cómo estan?" Dijo Soarin, sonriendo alegremente. La clase aplaudió, especialmente los estudiantes pegasos.

Cheerilee sonrió. "Los Wonderbolts están aquí para hablar sobre cómo comenzó su grupo, así como sobre sus diversos deberes, y Rainbow Dash está aquí para informarles sobre el programa de entrenamiento que atraviesan los Wonderbolts".

"¡TAN IMPRESIONANTE!", Gritó Scootaloo, saltando de su asiento. Rainbow Dash se rió entre dientes, Spitfire la empujó juguetonamente.

Cheerilee logró calmar a los estudiantes emocionados, los Wonderbolts todos sentados. Spitfire abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera, Derpy Hooves irrumpió por la puerta de la escuela. El pegaso con los ojos enrojecidos estaba llorando. Detrás de ella estaba Sparkler, su hija mayor. El unicornio amatista tenía una expresión preocupada.

"Lo-lo siento..." jadeó Derpy. "Pero no puedo encontrar a mi hija pequeña, Dinky. La he estado buscando toda la mañana, y... esperaba que ella estuviera aquí, pero..." Vio el asiento vacío y rompió en sollozos.

Silver Spoon lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Diamond Tiara, quien solo frunció el ceño, enojado porque la visita había sido interrumpida.

Cheerilee dio un paso adelante. "Señorita Hooves... Derpy... Derpy, está bien. La encontraremos Estoy seguro de que los Wonderbolts estarán más que dispuestos a ayudar con la búsqueda".

"Claro", dijo Spitfire. "Incluso si no fuera parte de nuestro trabajo, estaríamos más que dispuestos a ayudar a encontrar un potrilla perdida. ¿bien?"

"¡Porsupuesto!" Dijo Rainbow Dash, asintiendo firmemente.

"Estamos adentro, jefa" dijo Fleetfoot, agitando sus alas para enfatizar.

"No hay problema", dijo Soarin, sonriendo con confianza.

"Gracias..." Derpy dijo en voz baja.

"¿Tienes algo que pueda ayudarnos a encontrarla? ¿Alguna pista?" Preguntó a la maestra.

"Encontramos esto pegado a la puerta de la habitación de Dinky" dijo Sparkler, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Dio un paso adelante, levitando una nota. Cheerilee y los Wonderbolts se inclinaron para leerlo, con expresiones de horror en sus caras.

"Búsqueda completa de la grilla", dijo Spitfire, su rostro se oscureció. "Escanea toda la ciudad y los alrededores. Concéntrese en los árboles, los acantilados, los techos, los lugares altos en general, además de cualquier lugar donde podría haber caído: acantilados, barrancos, lo que sea. Fleetfoot, esa cebra que vive en Everfree estaba en la ciudad hoy. Vea si todavía está allí y trate de convencerla de que organice una partida de búsqueda en ese lugar atroz".

"Zecora es genial", aseguró Rainbow Dash. "Estará más que feliz de ayudar".

"Está bien", dijo Spitfire, asintiendo. "Hagámoslo. Derpy, estás con nosotros. Wonderbolts, a los cielos! "

Los Wonderbolts salieron del aula y Derpy los siguió. Cheerilee lanzó una mirada impenetrable a Diamond Tiara, que acaba de devolverle una confusión. La maestra negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

"Las clases se cancelan por el resto del día".

Silver Spoon se adelantó vacilante. "¿Puedo... puedo ver la nota?", Preguntó ella.

Sparkler la fulminó con la mirada. Silver Spoon se estremeció, con las orejas bajas por el miedo. Sin embargo, después de un momento, Sparkler asintió y le dio a Silver Spoon la nota. Ella lo leyó en voz alta.

"'Querida mami. Lo siento mucho por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero no puedo soportarlo más. Tengo miedo de ir a la escuela por su culpa. Fui a la maestra como se supone que debo hacerlo, pero no importa lo que la señorita Cheerilee intente, su padre siempre la saca de los problemas de alguna manera. Tengo que alejarme de ella. Pensé en huir pero lo peor de todo es que tiene razón. Ella me dijo que soy una carga para ti, que soy una carga para todos. ¿A dónde podría ir si me escapo? Yo solo sería una carga en otro lugar también. He visto las facturas del hospital por mi accidente el año pasado. Te he visto tarde en la noche cuando crees que estoy en la cama, trabajando en una calculadora, con aspecto triste y preocupado. Sé que estás tratando de descubrir cómo pagar todo. Odio que te ponga triste, mami. Nunca quise ponerte triste, pero estar el estar cerca te hace llorar después de acostarme. Es por eso que nunca te conté sobre lo que Diamond Tiara me estaba haciendo. No quería que te preocupes y que estés aún más triste. Al menos al hacer esto, puedo deshacerme de tu carga. Ya no estarás triste y yo tampoco. Te amare siempre, mami. Espero verte un día más. Con amor, Dinky ".

Cuando terminó, casi todos los estudiantes en el aula tenían una expresión de horror en sus caras.

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que estabas exagerando!" Ella gritó.

"Eso es suficiente, Silver Spoon." Cheerilee tomó la nota de vuelta. "Gritarse el uno al otro no es útil en este momento. Lo que sería ayudar a encontrarla antes..." Se apagó, luego ella y Sparkler salieron del aula.

Silver Spoon corrió tras ellos. "¡Espere! ¡Voy a ayudar a encontrarla!

Diamond Tiara frunció el ceño. "No lo entiendo. ¿Cual es el problema?"

"Tú... ¿Realmente no entiendes?", Preguntó Sweetie Belle, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Apple Bloom gruñó, "Olvídala. No sabría que hizo algo malo si alguien le pagara. Ahora vamos, vamos a ayudar a encontrar a Dinky ". Apple Bloom llevó a los crusaders a la puerta. Los otros estudiantes salieron del aula y dejaron atrás a Diamond Tiara, confundida y enojada.

"Caray..." Dijo Diamond Tiara después de que todos los demás se habían ido. "¿Es que ese pequeño llanto ciego realmente va a reaccionar de forma exagerada porque no puede tomar uno o dos chistes tontos?" Sacudió la cabeza y salió, enfadada con Silver Spoon por haberla abandonado. Tal vez un helado la animaría.

Una vez fuera, Diamond Tiara levantó la vista, viendo a los cuatro Wonderbolts yendo y viniendo, buscando cualquier señal del joven unicornio. Varios otros pegasos incluidos Fluttershy, Blossomforth y Thunderlane, también se habían incluido en la búsqueda. Mientras se dirigía a la ciudad, Diamond Tiara vio a Zecora informando a varios ponis sobre los peligros del Everfree, claramente preparándose para dirigir un grupo de búsqueda hacia el bosque.

"Todo este tiempo desperdiciado en un pequeño flanco en blanco", murmuró, dirigiéndose a la heladería. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar allí, escuchó a Fleetfoot llamar.

"¡La veo!", Gritaba el pegaso de melena blanca, mirando en dirección a los acantilados. "Ha terminado por Ghastly Gorge, ella... oh no... mierda, ¡ella saltó!"

"¡DINKY!", Soltó Derpy.

Los Wonderbolts y los otros pegasos se alejaron en dirección al acantilado, Rainbow Dash rápidamente se adelantó a la manada. Varios otros ponis se reunieron alrededor, mirando preocupados en la dirección en que se habían ido los pegasos. Diamond Tiara, la curiosidad superando su deseo de helado, se reunió con ellos. Derpy, demasiado angustiada para volar correctamente, aterrizó cerca, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras Sparkler galopaba para abrazarla con fuerza.

Después de demasiado tiempo, regresaron los pegasos que habían volado. Para horror de todos, acunado suavemente en las patas delanteras de Rainbow Dash era una forma inerte y ensangrentada. Los otros Wonderbolts flanqueaban, luciendo sombríos.

"Lo... lo siento... no fui lo suficientemente rápida..." dijo Rainbow Dash, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le daba dulcemente a Dinky a Derpy.

"¡No no no! Por favor... Celestia... ¡no! "Derpy gimió, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo fláccido de Dinky, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"¿Dinky?" Dijo Sparkler suavemente. "No... no puede ser..."

Spitfire negó con la cabeza. "En el momento en que la alcanzamos... ella... ella ya había golpeó con varios de los afloramientos en el camino hacia abajo".

"Lo siento mucho..." dijo Rainbow Dash, con la voz ahogada por la desesperación. "No pude llegar a ella a tiempo..."

Derpy y Sparkler se abrazaron con fuerza, sollozando entre sí mientras abrazaban sin vida a la joven potranca. Un trueno retumbó cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, reaccionando al dolor y la magia combinados de tantos pegasos. Diamond Tiara frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros y se preparó para irse. Sin embargo, fue detenida cuando su padre apareció entre la multitud, con una expresión perturbada en el rostro.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Preguntó Filthy Rich, caminando hacia Derpy. "¿Eso es... Por todo lo que es sagrado ... esa es la pequeño Dinky Hooves?"

"¡Tú... mantente alejado de nosotras!" Chilló Derpy, odio desconocido en su rostro. El viejo poni de la Tierra retrocedió como golpeado. "¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡No quiero volver a hablar contigo nunca más! Yo... ¡Ni siquiera quiero volver a verte!

"Derpy, yo..." Tartamudeó Filthy Rich, luciendo angustiado.

Diamond Tiara, indignada, comenzó a dar un paso al frente, planeando gritar a Derpy por atreverse a insultar a su padre. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, Cheerilee se interpuso entre ella y Derpy, inclinándose hacia la cara de Filthy Rich, con una máscara de rabia, dolor y arrepentimiento.

"¡Ella está en lo correcto! ¡Esto es tú culpa estúpido semental! Te lo supliqué, te supliqué, traté de razonar contigo. ¡He hecho todo lo posible para que veas que tienes sentido y reina en tu hija! Traté de hacerte ver lo que le estaba haciendo consentir y consentirla, pero ¿lo escuchaste? No, prefieres ignorar el problema. Al menos, hasta que pasé por tu cabeza. Cada vez que yo o la Alcaldesa tratábamos de involucrar a un funcionario de la junta escolar, ¡simplemente los sobornabas o chantajeabas para dejarla libre! ¡Y ahora mira lo que pasó! ¡Dinky se suicidó por lo que le hizo su pequeño monstruo! ¡El pequeño monstruo que creaste!" Cheerilee obligó a que Filthy Rich agarrara a la húmeda nota de suicidio. El empresario lo miró con creciente horror.

"... ¿Diamond?", Dijo en voz baja. "¿Realmente dijiste estas cosas?"

Diamond Tiara miró a los ponis mirándola fijamente o mirando con simpatía a Derpy y Sparkler. Fluttershy las estaba llevando suavemente. Zecora había envuelto su capa alrededor de Dinky y una enfermera unicornio suavemente levitó el cuerpo a su lado. Diamond Tiara frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar en algo inteligente para decir. Al final ella solo suspiró y decidió ser honesta.

"No es mi culpa si no puede tomar una pequeña burla".

Fue una de las peores cosas que pudo haber dicho. Cheerilee gruñó enojada. Los otros ponis reunidos lanzaron su mirada de disgusto. Apenas les prestó atención, su atención se centró en su padre, que la miraba como si la viera por primera vez. Fue inquietante

"¿Papi?" Diamante Tiara arrastró los pies incómodamente. "Por favor... por favor deja de mirarme así..."

"No me detendra esta vez", dijo Cheerilee. "¡Debo llevar esto directamente a las princesas si es necesario!"

"Considera que se los llevaron a ellos", dijo otra voz. Filthy Rich, Cheerilee y Diamond Tiara se volvieron para ver al joven dragón, Spike, cabalgando hacia ellos en la espalda de Rarity. "Twilight, Luna y Celestia están en conferencia en Canterlot, pero vendrán por esto. Solo necesito una pluma y un pergamino".

Rarity asintió. "Tengo ambos en mi tienda", dijo, el diseñador de modas mirando a Diamond Tiara antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse con Spike.

Cheerilee gruñó con satisfacción, siguiéndolos. Lentamente, otros ponis comenzaron a alejarse, Filthy Rich se sentó, de repente sintiendo náuseas.

Mientras los otros ponis comenzaban a irse, una poni verde de la tercera edad cojeaba hasta llegar a Filthy Rich, su expresión era ilegible.

Filthy Rich sonrió nerviosamente. "H-Hola, Granny Smith..." dijo.

La yegua anciana asintió. "Inmundo. Ah, pensé hace un momento... Ah, no creo que Sweet Apple Acres vaya a querer hacer negocios con Barnyard Bargains. De hecho, si lo pienso... Casi toda la familia Apple va a dejar de vender nuestros productos a través de sus tiendas ".

Filthy Rich hizo una mueca. "P-por supuesto", dijo, asintiendo, ignorando la mirada atónita que Diamond Tiara le dio. "Emitiré un retiro global de todos los productos de la familia Apple de inmediato".

"Gracias cariñosamente. No es nada personal contra ti, sucio. Es solo que con todo lo que sucedió, tenemos que pensar en la reputación de la familia".

"Lo entiendo completamente. Que tenga buen día señora.

"Buen días a ti tambien Filthy", dijo Granny Smith, dándose la vuelta y alejándose cojeando. "Lo mejor es entrar. Las tormentas sin fin tienden a durar mucho tiempo... "

Filthy Rich la miró irse. Frunciendo el ceño Diamond Tiara negó con la cabeza, indignada. "¡Papá, vas a dejar que esa campesina te engañe así!", Exigió.

"Diamante, por favor... cállate por una vez..." dijo Filthy Rich.

Diamond Tiara aturdida, miró a su padre.

"Venga. Vamos a casa. Ella tiene razón, estas malditas tormentas del bosque Everfree tardan una eternidad en disiparse".

Sin decir palabra, los dos volvieron al carruaje de Filthy Rich, y el conductor se había puesto un impermeable. Condujeron de regreso a la finca de Rich en silencio, Diamond Tiara acurrucándose junto a su padre pero incapaz de lograr que la mirara. Entraron, un mayordomo unicornio esperando en la puerta principal con toallas para Diamond Tiara y Filthy Rich.

Filthy Rich despidió al mayordomo diciéndole que se tomara el resto del día libre, y que el resto de los sirvientes se tomaran el día libre también. Una vez que se fue, puso su cara en sus cascos y suspiró.

"Está bien... control de daños, control de daños... Solo piensa en los ángulos de negocios y no te detendrás por todo personales que acabas de perder..."

El empresario se levantó y se dirigió a su oficina, con una nerviosa Diamante Tiara detrás de él.

"Papi... Papi, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Qué ángulos personales?' "

Filthy Rich se detuvo, suspirando. "Cariño, hay algo que debí... algo que... debería haberte dicho antes pero me preguntaba cómo reaccionarías". Hizo una pausa. "Derpy y yo hemos estado saliendo en las últimas semanas. Yo... tengo sentimientos por ella. De hecho, antes de esto, creo que me había enamorado de ella y... y ella de mí. Yo... iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo".

Diamante Tiara amordazada. "¿Te casarías con la retrasada?"

Filthy Rich la miró, horrorizada y de repente lo más furioso de lo que nunca lo había visto. Diamond Tiara se estremeció. Abruptamente, se dio vuelta, frotándose la cara con sus cascos delanteros. Después de un largo momento, él se giró y la abrazó con fuerza, incluso más fuerte de lo que Derpy había abrazado el pequeño cuerpo roto de Dinky.

"Oh Diamond... He hecho mal por ti..." dijo con voz ahogada.

Diamond Tiara sintió miedo creciendo en su corazón en esta declaración confusa. Filthy Rich la miró directamente a los ojos. Diamond Tiara hizo una mueca por la decepción y la tristeza que vio en ellos, todo rastro de ira desapareció.

"Nunca debí haberte detenido de ser castigada. Debí haber estado dispuesto a disciplinarte pero... pero después de que tu madre murió trayéndote a mí, me centré tanto en asegurarte de que eras feliz y amada, que yo... yo no..." Negó con la cabeza. "Tienen razón. Es mi culpa que Dinky se haya matado, tanto como tuya... "

Diamond Tiara estaba empezando a asustarse. ¿Por qué su papá estaba hablando así? "No entiendo", dijo ella.

"Y siempre me odiaré a mí mismo porque nunca te enseñé esa comprensión", dijo Filthy Rich. Él la soltó y continuó hacia su oficina, Diamond Tiara lo siguió. "Probablemente tendremos que mudarnos también..." dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?"

"Diamond... has intimidado a una potranca para que se suicide. Eso no es algo que cualquier poni pueda barrer debajo de la alfombra. Además, también tienes fama de ser un bravucóna. He desviado los esfuerzos de Cheerilee, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, la Alcaldesa, todos los ponis que me han contactado. Y ahora... por eso... una potra ha muerto. Perdimos mucha cara y mucho respeto en la ciudad. Perdí... Perdí la oportunidad con..." Se sacudió el grosor en su voz. "Además de eso, también vamos a tener un impacto en las ganancias".

"¿Qué, solo porque esa familia de campesinos sacó sus cosas de la tienda? ¡Seguramente eso no afectará tanto las cosas!" Dijo Diamond Tiara, incrédula.

Filthy Rich le dio una mirada de dolor. "Diamante, esa 'familia de campesinos' tiene un monopolio de la producción de fruta en Equestria. ¡Los únicos lugares de los que NO tienen control son los que no tienen miembros de la familia Apple viviendo allí! Y además de eso, si la competencia SURGE en un lugar donde las manzanas viven allí, no las sacan del negocio, ¡los encantaran para que se unan a la familia! Estamos viendo una pérdida del siete por ciento en las ganancias en cada una de mis tiendas al MENOS".

Diamond Tiara se sentó, aturdida. Pensó en la cinta desteñida y parchada de AppleBloom. "Pero... siempre son tan pobres..."

"Porque la mayor parte del dinero lo hacen vendiendo en mis tiendas y en su puesto en la ciudad tiene que ser para mantener sus tierras de cultivo. Poseen más tierra que nosotros, Diamond" dijo Filthy Rich, suspirando.

La mente de Diamond Tiara estaba en caos. Esto fue demasiado para procesar.

"Y las manzanas serán las primeras en retirarse..." Filthy Rich estaba hablando como para sí mismo.

Diamond Tiara lo miró, sorprendida.

Filthy Rich asintió. "Has intimidado a alguien hasta la muerte. Por eso, la reputación de nuestra tienda tendrá un gran éxito. Localmente, al menos, tenemos acuerdos con varios agricultores. Después de lo sucedido, es probable que la mayoría de ellos se retire para evitar ser asociados con nosotros".

Diamond Tiara se derrumbó, toda la fuerza salió de sus piernas. "Yo… que...? ¡Esto no puede ser real! Por qué..."

"Las cosas que hacemos tienen consecuencias, Diamond", dijo Filthy Rich, abriendo la puerta de su oficina. "Es hora de que ambos empecemos a enfrentarlos".

"En efecto", dijo una voz desde su oficina.

Tanto Filthy Rich como Diamond Tiara saltaron al escuchar el sonido. La princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, ambas con caras severas, esperaban adentro. La princesa Celestia bebió una taza de té. Filthy Rich y Diamond Tiara se inclinaron, ninguna princesa les impidió hacerlo.

"Filthy Rich", entonó la Princesa Luna. "Hemos recibido noticias de las acciones atroces de tu hija. Queremos discutir las reparaciones por tus pecados compartidos".

Filthy Rich asintió, poniéndose de pie. "Por supuesto. Yo también, ¿está aquí la Princesa Twilight?

La princesa Celestia negó con la cabeza, sorbiendo su té. "No. Ella está en la ciudad coordinando arreglos funerarios y arreglando una compensación financiera por la pérdida que la Srta. Hooves y su hija mayor han sufrido. Pequeño consuelo, lo admito, pero es un comienzo, al menos... "

"Además, necesitamos discutir el tiempo de la prisión para tu mocosa", dijo la Princesa Luna, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿¡Prisión!?" Diamond Tiara casi gritó.

"Has intimidado a una chica hasta la muerte", dijo la princesa Celestia, su voz tan fría como un viento ártico.

"P-Pero... ¡ella se suicidó! ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡No la toqué! ¡Nunca, ni siquiera le puse un casco!" Era cierto. Ella nunca había dañado o golpeado a Dinky; nunca la lastimó ni le robó el dinero del almuerzo. Ella solo le había dicho cosas.

"¿Y eso es mejor? Para tomar como un deporte el sufrimiento de otro? ¡No importa si tu casco alguna vez la tocó! ¡Tus palabras fueron lo suficientemente pesadas!"

"Luna. La voz."

Luna se aclaró la garganta y continuó con un volumen más bajo y un lenguaje menos arcaico. "En mi opinión, especialmente teniendo en cuenta tu aparente historial de intimidación, eso te convierte en una escoria tan baja como cualquier villano que hayamos vencido".

Filthy Rich asintió vacilante. "Diamante, por favor ve a tu habitación y... y espera. Tengo que hablar con sus majestades sobre lo que sucederá después".

"Pero papá", protestó Diamond Tiara.

"Cariño, por favor -"

"¡Pero papá, esto no es justo!"

"Tu moza parece que te dirige. ¿No debería ser al revés?" Preguntó Luna

Finalmente, al final de su atadura, Filthy Rich gritó: "¡Ve a tu habitación!"

Diamond Tiara, con las orejas hacia atrás, se escabulló. Corrió a su habitación, saltó a su lujosa cama y lloró.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto? ¡No es justo! Papá no hizo nada malo. Las princesas no deberían ser malas con él solo porque yo... solo porque la estúpida llorona Dinky no podía tomar una broma inofensiva.

Una breve imagen de Dinky cruzó por su mente: sentada en el arenero del patio de recreo, lloriqueando y mascullando sobre lo que significaba enfermarse tanto, tenía que ir al hospital. Diamond Tiara sacudió la imagen. Recordó a Silver Spoon preguntando si podían ir a jugar en los columpios ahora, mirando a Dinky, Diamond Tiara sintió algo queno tenía nombre. Lástima, tal vez? ¿Simpatía? Fuera lo que fuera, Diamond Tiara estaba tan enojada que había empujado a Silver Spoon y le había dicho lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Eres una carga. Nadie te quiere cerca. Incluso los otros flancos en blanco no salen contigo. Apuesto a que ni siquiera te echaría de menos si desapareces de repente".

La cara de Dinky se había derrumbado y ella se había sentado, mirando aturdida, mientras Diamante Tiara sacudía la cabeza y marchaba hacia el columpio.

No quise que ella se suicidara. ¡No lo hice! y papá ni siquiera sabía sobre eso. ¿Por qué iba a tener que sufrir por... por... Ella miró hacia el techo, la idea de que ella era la responsable de que todo esto finalmente se hundiera, finalmente rompiendo su orgullo... por lo que he hecho...

"Querida mía", dijo una voz inapropiadamente alegre. "¿Finalmente hemos llegado a una epifanía?"

Diamante Tiara aulló, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente. Ella vio algo que no estaba allí antes: un dragón rosado de aspecto ridículo en medio de su montón de juguetes de peluche gigantes. Tenía ojos amarillos, desiguales y una sonrisa cruel. Mientras observaba, el dragón afelpado se transformó, convirtiéndose en una figura esbelta y en forma de serpiente con extremidades, cuernos y alas mal clasificados.

"D-Discord..." Diamond Tiara susurró suavemente, reconociendo el draconequus. Quería hacerle una brusca observación, demostrar que no le tenía tanto miedo como cuando aterrorizaba a la ciudad con el caos, antes de que los Elementos de la Armonía lo convirtieran en piedra. Se suponía que debía ser reformado ahora, pero ella, como todos los demás en la ciudad, sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz, especialmente cuando se sentía insultado. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo después de un largo momento.

Discord giró sobre la habitación como un sacacorchos. "Cielos, tantos animales de peluche aquí. Pensarías que era la casa de fieras de Fluttershy. Tal vez debería traer algunos a la vida. Puede ser divertido." Se rió de su propia broma y se volvió hacia Diamond Tiara. "'¿Por qué estoy aquí?' qué pregunta filosófica. ¿Por qué estamos alguno de nosotros aquí? ¿Cuál es el significado de la vida, el universo y... bueno, todo?

Diamond Tiara negó con la cabeza. "No tengo tiempo para esto..." murmuró, frustrada.

"Por lo que escuché, vas a tener mucho tiempo", insistió Discord. "Tal vez incluso varios años de eso". Oh, claro, solo eres una niña, y algunos dirán que no deberías estar encerrada. Lo contrarrestaría diciendo que yo mismo era un simple stripper cuando Sunbutt y Moon-Features me encerraron en una prisión de piedra. ¡Y todo lo que hice fue burlarme y divertirme con sus pequeños ponis! "

Diamante Tiara gimió, escondiendo su cabeza debajo de una almohada. "Déjame en paz, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ya tengo suficientes problemas ahora mismo!"

"Problemas que tú mismo has causado, mi pequeño poni. Y realmente, no estás siendo muy profesional acerca de esto ".

Diamond Tiara emergió para mirarlo, confundida. "¿Profesional? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Discord hizo un gesto y apareció un birrete en su cabeza. Tomó una postura presumida en el aire y anunció jovialmente: "En primer lugar, recuerde las dos reglas de intimidación del profesor Discord. Número uno, te frotan y eres pegajoso: todo lo que haces siempre vuelve a ti. Lo cual, supongo, también te convierte en un boomerang. Meh, supongo que tienes la cabeza adecuada para ello. Y el Número Dos..." Antes de que Diamond Tiara pudiera reaccionar, Discord la agarró por el cuello con su garra de grifo y la levantó en el aire. Gruñó: "...SIEMPRE HAY ALGUIEN MAS GRANDE".

Ella chilló y se mordió la garganta, ahogándose. Discord la dejó caer, riendo como un loco.

"¡Oh, deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo! ¡No tiene precio!" Se rió.

Diamond Tiara lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Y qué? ¿Estás aquí para intimidarme?", Exigió. "¿Pagarme por lo que le pasó a Dinky? Decirme que soy un terrible poni? Llegas un poco tarde para subirte a ese vagón ".

Discordia se burló. "Oh, buenos cielos no. ¿Intimidar? ¡Soy un buen pequeño draconequus! Totalmente reformado!" Dijo con una aureola angelical brillando sobre su cabeza. "Bueno, en su mayoría." Tiró de una cuerda invisible en la aureola, que desapareció con el sonido de una lámpara apagándose.

"Entonces, ¿para qué estás aquí?"

"Para hacerte una oferta." Discord flotó por la habitación. "Uno que no creo que puedas rechazar".

Diamond Tiara parpadeó. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El suicidio de Dinky ha creado una gran cantidad de caos", dijo Discord, sentándose en la cama junto a ella. "Este es el más fuerte que he sentido en bastante tiempo". De hecho, me siento lo suficientemente fuerte como para rebobinar el tiempo para poder corregir los errores del pasado".

Diamond Tiara quedó sin aliento. "¿Tú... puedes restablecer las cosas? ¿Dinky está vivo y los negocios de papá no se verán perjudicados por mi culpa?

Discord asintió. "Puedo enviarte de vuelta al punto en el tiempo cuando comenzaste a enfocar tu intimidación en Dinky en lugar de los Crusaders. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es NO ser tan idiota con ella".

"¡Yo puedo hacer eso! ¡Puedo hacer eso fácil! Cualquier cosa para evitar que papá se lastime".

Discord sacudió su cabeza. "¡Bien! ¡Así que puedes preocuparte por un pony que no seas tú misma! "

Diamante Tiara gruñó. "¡Yo amo a mi papá! ¡Y Silvy!

"¿Y sin embargo, nunca pensaste que lo que estarías haciendo los lastimaría?", Preguntó Discord, sonriendo.

Diamond Tiara se congeló. "... ¿S-Silvy también?"

Discord rió disimuladamente. "Oh si. Ser tu amiga la habrá lastimado mucho. Sus padres retirarán todas sus inversiones en Barnyard Bargains y tendrán que mudarse lejos de Ponyville. Después de todo, asociarse con una familia cuyo heredero intimidó a una niña hasta la muerte no servirá para nada si quieren llevar a su preciosa Silvy a una buena universidad. Sin mencionar las cicatrices mentales y emocionales. Ella vio el cadáver de uno de sus compañeros de clase hoy, una compañera de clase a la que ayudó a suicidarse porque no hizo más para detenerte. Ahora que lo pienso, todos tus pequeños compañeros de clase vieron a Dinky, el pobre cadaver, ¿verdad? Dios mío, pero habrá algunas pesadillas para que Lu-Lu lidie con esto".

Diamond Tiara se tambaleó. Más y más estaba empezando a darse cuenta de las profundidades de su error.

Discord sacudió su cabeza, sintiendo esto también. "Estás teniendo tantas revelaciones, y aun así, todas centradas en ti misma. Estás preocupado por tu amigo y tu padre y por lo que pensarán de ti después de esto. ¿No piensas en Derpy, Sparkler o la propia Dinky? ¿No estás pensando en la cama vacía en su casa? ¿El lugar vacante en la mesa? ¿La sonrisa que nunca volverán a ver?"

Diamond Tiara hizo una mueca, mirando al draconequus.

Él sonrió. "Sabes..." dijo en un tono coloquial, flotando en el aire otra vez y haciendo perezosos bucles alrededor de su cama, "la mayoría de las criaturas no estarían dispuestas a darte una segunda oportunidad. Solo se reirían en tu cara y te dirían que te mereces todo lo que te está llegando. Realmente has sido un terrible bestia ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás dispuesto a darme una segunda oportunidad?" Preguntó Diamond Tiara, comenzando a llorar de frustración.

Discord se rió entre dientes, gesticulando y haciendo que algunos de los juguetes de peluche de Diamond Tiara bailaran alrededor de la habitación. "Bueno... tanto como me duele admitirlo, Fluttershy ha sido una buena influencia para mí. Sentí que era necesario hacer esta oferta. ¿Por qué? Podría mentir y decir que estoy aburrido pero... bueno, hay muy poco caos que obtener de una mentira como esa. Decirle que lo estoy haciendo porque es algo que Fluttershy haría si pudiera es mucho mejor. ¡No sabes si estoy diciendo la verdad o no! "Estalló en una estridente carcajada que de inmediato se detuvo bruscamente. "Además, de esta forma, Dinky se mantiene con vida y tienes la oportunidad de superarte".

Diamond Tiara miró sus pezuñas. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. "¿Cuál es el truco?"

Discord sonrió. "¿Todavía no estás satisfecho con mi explicación? Multa. Quiero un favor ".

Diamond Tiara suspiró. "Por supuesto ..." murmuró.

"Acuerdo de emisión estándar para estas cosas. Seremos los únicos que recuerden lo que sucedió. Volveré a rebobinar el tiempo cuando empezaste a ser especialmente malo con Dinky. Todo lo que tienes que hacer para arreglar las cosas es comenzar a ser amable por una vez en tu vida. Con el tiempo reclamaré mi favor, y no tendrás más remedio que dármelo".

Diamond Tiara miró a su puerta. Su padre y las princesas probablemente todavía estaban en su oficina, discutiendo su destino. "... Realmente no tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?"

"Siempre has tenido elección, Diamond Tiara", dijo Discord, mirándola con interés. "Esa es la belleza del caos y la vida misma: elecciones y consecuencias. Ahora es el momento de comenzar a hacer los correctos".

Diamond Tiara cerró los ojos. "Trato..." dijo después de un largo momento.

Discord le rompió los dedos a su pata de león, y el mundo desapareció en un destello de luz. Cuando la visión de Diamond Tiara se aclaró, se encontró sentada en las gradas en el Crystal Empire Stadium junto a Silver Spoon y sus familias, viendo a los Cutie Mark Crusaders realizar su rutina con los aplausos de la multitud.

Es el pasado... se dio cuenta Diamond Tiara, mirando a su alrededor. Los juegos de Equestria, justo antes de que las cosas comenzaran a ir hacia el sur...

"Estúpidas flancos en blanco..." Murmuró Silver Spoon. "¿Cómo es que llegan a actuar en los Equestria Games y nosotras no?"

Diamond Tiara recordó exactamente lo que sucedió a continuación y jugó la parte. "Ah, olvídate de esas perdedoras. Vamos a tomar un helado ".

"¡Suena bien!", Dijo Silver Spoon, pidiéndole algo de dinero a su madre. "¡Yo invito!"

"¡Increíble!" Dijo Diamond Tiara, riéndose entre dientes. Los dos se pusieron en camino, conversando amablemente. Diamond Tiara tuvo que contener el impulso de hablar sobre lo que venía, no queriendo interrumpir las cosas.

Finalmente, llegó el punto de inflexión.

Dinky estaba afuera de una tienda de regalos, un guardia con una linterna de detección Changeling de pie cerca y mirando a la potranca con diversión. Dinky estaba escribiendo en una tarjeta para su madre, dibujando lindas imágenes también. Derpy estaba dentro de la tienda comprando recuerdos para sus hijas.

Diamond Tiara miró a Dinky, recordando lo que sucedió claramente. Dinky todavía sentía los efectos secundarios del accidente del vagón que la había llevado al hospital. Diamond Tiara había ido a burlarse de ella, Silver Spoon tratando de contenerla. Había hecho llorar a Dinky hasta que el guardia la persiguió furiosamente, prometiendo informarle a la madre de Dinky. Fue el comienzo del final para ambos.

Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser amable por una vez, dijo Discord en la cabeza de Diamond Tiara. Ah, y compra helado de menta con trocitos de chocolate. Es mejor que la fresa.

La potra con tiara respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia Dinky. Silver Spoon le puso un casco en el hombro.

"Um, Tiara?" Dijo Silver Spoon nerviosamente. "No creo que quiera molestar a esa potranca. Ella estuvo en ese accidente y... y ella es más llorona que los Cruzaders ... "

"Relájate, Silvy", dijo Diamond Tiara, sonriendo. "Lo tengo cubierto".

Ella se acercó a Dinky, quien la vio y pareció preocupada, sosteniendo su tarjeta contra sí misma a la defensiva. El guardia, sintiendo la repentina angustia de Dinky, la miró con sospecha.

"Oye", dijo Diamond Tiara, sonriendo gratamente. Ella tuvo que reprimir su reflejo para decir 'flanco en blanco'. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"... Una tarjeta para mamá", dijo Dinky. "El buen guardia me lo compró ..."

"Huh. Genial ", dijo Diamond Tiara. "¿Puedo ver?"

A regañadientes, Dinky le tendió la tarjeta, demasiado miedo a que Diamond Tiara se resistiera. Diamond Tiara lo miró y vio los corazones dibujados sobre él.

"Listo. Oye, ¿a tu mamá no le gustan los panecillos? "El amor de Derpy por el bueno conocido en Ponyville. "Tal vez dibujar algunos de ellos allí también".

Dinky parpadeó y sonrió, dejando su tarjeta y comenzando a dibujar de nuevo. El guardia se relajó cuando Diamond Tiara regresó a Silver Spoon, quien la miró incrédula.

"¿Estás... estás bien, Tiara?", Preguntó ella.

Diamond Tiara se encogió de hombros. "Eh. No tengo ninguna razón para enojarme con ella. Vamos, quiero un helado ".

Cuchara de Plata la miró fijamente un largo momento y luego se volvió hacia el guardia. "Esas lámparas detectoras de changeling ... funcionan automáticamente, ¿verdad?"

El guardia asintió. "Sí. Cada vez que un changeling se acerca, sale una luz verde de esto, lanzando un hechizo que cancela su disfraz ".

Diamond Tiara se rió. "¡Dios, Silvy, me alegra saber que piensas en mí tan bien!", Dijo. ¿De verdad soy tan idiota como para ser agradable? ella pensó, frunciendo el ceño interiormente. En voz alta, dijo, "Como dijiste, ella estuvo en el hospital no hace mucho tiempo. Sería como patear a un cachorro. No es divertido en absoluto y tendrías ese aspecto sombrío que te hace sentir como suciedad. Vamos, olvídala! ¡Quiero un poco de helado!"

Silver Spoon la miró fijamente por otro largo momento. "Um ... seguro".

Mientras se alejaban, Diamond Tiara miró hacia atrás. Vio a Derpy salir de la tienda con una bolsa llena de regalos. Abrazó a Dinky y sonrió de alegría ante la tarjeta, agradeciendo al guardia por comprarlo para Dinky.

Bien... Desastre evitado, pero creo que debería empezar a ser amable con todos en lugar de con Dinky... Bueno, puedo trabajar con eso. Sería un dolor tratar de ser amable con esos desagradables cruzaders de costados en blanco, pero me encargaré de eso. Tengo una segunda oportunidad ahora, la oportunidad de no arruinar las cosas. Y estaré condenada si voy a desperdiciarlo.

Literalmente.

[DISCORDIOSAS RISAS PARA EL CIERRE POR FAVOR!]


End file.
